International Patent Application WO 03/091250, in the name of Ramamoorthy, discloses tetrahydroquinoline-containing compounds, methods for their preparation, and methods for using them as, for example, psychotic and antiobesity agents. Alternative synthetic methods for these and other tetrahydroquinoline-containing compounds are desired.